God Bless the Broken Roads
by MrsJasperWithlock
Summary: songfic.This is a one-shot based off of the song god bless the broken roads by rascal flatts. cannon pairings. A/U A/H BxE


**Please Read this is a one-shot based on the song god bless the broken roads by rascal flatts. At first I didnt get the song. When I read the lyrics I understood. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I sit down at the lunch table next to my friends Edward, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Eric, and Angela."So, Bella how's it going with Mike." Alice asks. Mike Newton is my boyfriend. Well now my two-timeing, good-for-nothing, ex-boyfriend.

"It's going wonderful." I say sarcastically, "I broke it off with him last night," I say,throwing the apple I was holding down onto my plate angrily.

"Why? What happened?" Rosalie asks, completely interested in me now.

"Well I went over to his house last night to talk to him. His mother told me to go on up and that he was with a girl studying. So, I get a little suspisious because, you know him. He never studys." I say explaining exactly what happened as the girls lean in closer to me.

"And!?" Alice, Rosalie, and Angela yell loudly causing everybody to look our way.

"Louder, guys I don't think the guys in the back heard you." I whisper harsly and sarcastically.

"Sorry," they all whisper looking at the table as everyone turns away from us returning to their conversations. "Tell us what happened?"

"Okay. Well I walk up stairs to find his door closed and a sign sayin, 'Studying hard. Do not disturb.' I open the door slowly. And sitting on his bed is none other Jessica Stanley. They were makeing out half naked. I walked all the way in, shut the door, and cleared my throat loudly.  
They finally realized me. I cussed Mike out and dumped his sorry ass," I say like its no big deal. Truthfully its not a big deal I didnt even like Mike. They all pull back to their boy friends. Alice to Jasper, Rosalie to Emmett, and Angela to Eric

"He's stupid Bella. Really stupid to make out with her while his moms home" Angela says as Eric wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

" Every relationship I've been in, has always ended in disaster. I might as well give up on finding the right guy." I sigh and rest my chin in my hands.

"Don't give up,Bella. The right guy's out there you just got to keep on looking." Edward tells me hugging me. He's always there when things go wrong. He's been my best friend for almost 13 years. We're both 17 and in our junior year of high school. He's the one that gave me advice on how to make Mike like me.

"Thanks Edward you're the bestest guy friend a girl could have I say Squezzing him back. I inhale his scent. Mmmmm. I instantly relax.

"You're welcome. Remember I'm here for you any time you need me," he pulls away from me suddenly.

"Hey, baby," I hear Jessica say. Ugh! I hate her so much shes so fucken clingy. I seriously don't know why I care, but I do. Why in the hell would Edward date the clingy bitch. Her pocket beeps. "Text message," She says to her self.

"Hey Jess, we need to talk," Edward says annoyingly. She just ignores him and keeps on texting on her cell phone. She finally puts the phone up and looks at him.

"Talk." She says demandingly.

"I think it would be best if we talked privatly," He says in a hushed tone that's only loud enough for Jessica to hear.

"If you've got anything to say, you can say it right now or not at all,"

I couldn't hear anything else from then on. All of a sudden Edward stands up and yells, " GOD DAMNIT JESSICA! IT'S OVER!"

"What do you mean by 'over'?" She asks on the verge of tears. Edward looks beond furious.

"I mean we are over. Done. Finished. Unerstand" He says a lot calmer than he looks throwing his hands up in the air.

"I understand perfectly," She says running away crying.

"That was rude Edward. You could have at least been nicer about it," Rosalie says. They all stand up giving him a dirty look and leaving. Everybody turns away after a few moments.

"Don't worry about it Edward. She wouldn't listen so you had every right to yell at her," I say standing up and looking up at him. Our faces are a mere 2 inches apart. I feel a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it's not a bad feeling, I like it. He stares down at me with an intensity beyond any feeling I've ever felt before. He slowly leans in and pushes his lips to mine. A spark of electricity runs through me from my head to my toes.

I kiss him back loveing the feeling rushing through me. I love Edward. Why has it took me so long to realize this. Hes been there for me for forever. I avoided all the sighns that were pointing to him. After all this searching, I've finally found the perfect guy. Edward pulls away way to soon for my likeing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me he begs. I smile widely at him.

"Edward I could never forgive you." I state simply. He looks at me upsetingly. If possible I just smile bigger.

"What? I'm sorry Bella it was an accident. Please forg-"

I cut him off by yanking him forward by his shirt and kissing him. I pull away quickly. "Thank you Edward. You made me realize something today. There is a guy out there for me. But I was stupid not to realize that, that one guy was right beside me all along. Edward. What I'm saying is, I love you and I always have been." He stands there stunned by my speach.

"I-I-I love you,too,"he stutters. I giggle at him and grab the front of his shirt and pull him in and kiss him.  
"Finally!" I hear Alice cheer clapping her hands. I look up quickly, to see all of our friends standing there wide-eyed except for Alice who is bouncing up and down. My life finally just got perfect.

xXxTheEndxXx

**I'm new to this and only 14 and if you think anything is messed up in this story please tell me, so I can fix it. But please be nice. Thank you please reveiw**


End file.
